


exactly where we need to be

by sapphicreputation



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, coffee shop AU, no one dies and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicreputation/pseuds/sapphicreputation
Summary: Jamie is the owner of The Leafling, a favoured coffee shop. Dani is new in town, fresh off a flight from America and still finding her feet. She can’t find a Starbucks anywhere, and instead tries The Leafling off a stranger's recommendation. Jamie is less than impressed when she comes and orders a triple shot, no foam, decaf latte, extra hot. Yet, something about the blonde’s persistence to regularly show up with that same order intrigues her.orJamie hates Dani for ordering the most ridiculous drink known to man but Dani keeps coming back and they develop feelings somewhere along the line
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 301





	exactly where we need to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanne/gifts).



> I'm a sucker for a coffee shop AU, so I was so happy when Hanne suggested this! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it <3

This was it - the change she’d been desperately searching for in every crevice of rural Iowa. Only, this time, she wasn’t in Iowa. In fact, she was actually quite far from home - Manchester, England to be exact. Dani wasn’t entirely sure what solidified Manchester as the place that would give her the purpose she’d desperately been searching for in life, but something about moving there just felt right. It was because of this she’d decided to book a one way flight not even a week after she’d concluded that was where she needed to be, packed her belongings to the constraints of airline weight limits and not looked back. Everything was different, but the kind of different that felt like a breath of fresh air. The people here spoke in accents she still had a hard time understanding - the sort where she  _ really  _ had to listen to what they were saying, or else it’d be lost on her. They were friendly however; strangers often flashed her a greeting smile, and were always willing to give her directions whenever she’d become lost. Her flat was homely; just big enough that she had enough space to decorate exactly how she wanted, but not too small that it felt claustrophobic. 

Three weeks had passed since she’d first landed at Terminal 3 Arrivals, and she was admittedly still finding her feet. She’d befriended her next door neighbor - an elderly lady with a cat that doted on Dani’s every touch. Other than that however, Dani’s social circle was limited. Determined to change that, the blonde got ready for her day and decided she was going to end it having made at least one new acquaintance. 

Despite the fact she'd been in an entirely new country for the last three weeks, it still somehow escaped her to connect to a mobile network that actually works. As a result, she’d been relying on public WiFi to help her navigate herself around the vast expanse of the city centre. A typically foolproof plan until now, it would seem. ‘God damn it’ she muttered, as she was met with the ‘No available networks’ notification once more. Anxiety consumed her for just a second - she was essentially lost in a place she was now calling home. Great. Perhaps her plans would in fact be going askew after all. Not one to stay defeated for long however, she set her intentions of finding coffee. It would seem that despite the vast offerings of the city centre, there were a scarce amount of Starbucks situated throughout. That didn’t mean the blonde didn’t need caffeine however - she most certainly did. Throwing caution to the wind, she quickly plucked the courage up to ask a stranger for a coffee place recommendation.

‘Try The Leafling...best place around here for a proper brew.’ He offered. ‘Take that left there, turn right the first chance you get and follow that road up...you’ll find it in no time.’ The elderly man offered a bewildered Dani the tip of his hat before continuing on his way.

The Leafling. That is where Dani was going to spend her day, it would appear. 

\--

It was easy enough to find; the only open premises on a long street of derelict buildings. Yet, it made the entire street feel alive. The windows were fogged over with condensation from the bitter morning chill, but the lights illuminating the front of the place made it feel cosy - inviting. A lone stack of books were strewn in the window, though Dani couldn’t quite make out the titles. Once inside, she was greeted with the strong smell of coffee and the sound of chatter filling the place. Everywhere she looked, people were there. Business men having coffee over their meetings, mums and babies on playdates, college students desperately trying to finish assignments over what would presumably be their fourth double shot espresso. Though, that wasn’t what was keeping Dani’s attention. Instead she felt her eyes drawing toward the shorter brunette standing over the coffee machine behind the till. Dani could see her muttering to herself, something about the closers having not cleaned up properly. She was clearly overwhelmed, a stack of order tickets slowly growing larger as the place picked up momentum - though that didn’t seem to wipe her spirit. Jamie, as Dani heard one of her co-workers call her, just laughed it off and told the rest of the staff to pull their fingers out. 

Dani joined the queue to order, for some reason hoping she’ll be served by the brunette that seemingly captivated her attention. Whilst waiting, she realised just how much personality the shop had to offer. There were plants on shelves on basically every wall surface available, music played at just the right volume in the background, really adding to the essence of the shop. The playlist seemed to be a mix of everything from Blondie to Fleetwood Mac. Dani couldn’t help singing along when Dreams came on. 

Having lost herself for a few moments in just taking in the atmosphere around her, the blonde didn’t realise at first that she was being called forward to order. Much to her surprise, it was in fact Jamie that was serving her. There was coffee dust scraped slightly over one of her eyebrows, her white shirt was stained brown in various patches, but she still looked incredible. Dani found herself faltering for a moment when she managed to gain her attention, suddenly feeling as though she’d lost the ability to speak. 

‘Scuse me love,’ Jamie called to her, ‘can I grab your order?’

‘Oh, uh..sorry,’ Dani offered, cheeks tinting slightly at the embarrassment of being caught off guard. Jamie offered her a smile in response, clearly unbothered by the blonde’s faltering. ‘Can I get a triple shot, no foam, decaf latte, extra hot? Please?’ Jamie just looks at her for a second - disbelief painting her features in a way that is anything but subtle. Dani holds her gaze, daring her to say something. She knows that face - it’s the one every single barista gives her whenever she orders her ridiculous drink in anywhere that’s not Starbucks. She doesn’t care much however, it’s what she likes and she doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with that. 

‘You’re having me on, aren’t you blondie?’ Jamie challenges.

‘I don’t think I’m familiar with that phrase just yet,’ It dawns on Dani that she may not be as familiar with British colloquialisms as she initially presumed. 

‘I said, are you having me on?’ Jamie pushed. A quiet rage bubbling over her features.

‘You know, just because you say it again, doesn’t mean I’m going to understand it the second time.’ Dani retorted, a smirk washing over her as she realised this order had clearly gotten under Jamie’s skin.

‘What I mean blondie, is that I’ve got a queue that’s practically out of the door and you’re coming in here like we’re a bloody Starbucks or something, ordering a drink that’s basically just warm milk with no coffee in it, that’s going to take me far more time than it should to make. Why can’t you just order a latte like every other person would?’

‘Well, I guess I’m not like every other person.’ Dani offered, handing Jamie the exact change over to pay for her coffee. She watched her sulk off toward the coffee machine to make it, and practically slammed it on the portion of the bench reserved for drink pick up. Dani turned on her heels to leave, but Jamie was there to stop her just before. ‘Blondie,’ she shouted. ‘Just remember we aren’t a bloody Starbucks next time.’

‘You know..if that’s how you speak to paying customers, who’s to say there’ll be a next time?’ Dani retorted over the brim of her takeaway mug. Jamie just shot her a look that suggested she should leave immediately if she knew what was good for her. Only, Dani took this as a challenge, not a threat. 

\--

It’d been three weeks since their first encounter, and Dani had begun to make a point of visiting the Leafling daily, waiting until Jamie was available to serve her, just to get the satisfaction of winding the brunette up. At some point throughout the turning of the weeks however, Jamie’s annoyance had turned into something different - something Dani couldn’t quite pinpoint. Gone were the scowls and glares the brunette previously shot at her upon entering the Leafling, instead she was met with a smirk and something that felt vaguely like fondness. Their glaring stand offs have progressed into something much nicer; they exchange words about their days, how they’re feeling. All of it carries the refreshing tone Dani has been yearning. Even though they were only acquainted a few weeks ago, Dani doesn’t feel any pressure to be anyone except herself around Jamie. Something she really hadn’t expected. 

‘Go on Poppins, lay it on me,’ Jamie greeted her, as she slung the heavy coat from her shoulders. Somewhere along the way, Jamie had coined Dani as ‘Poppins’, having made fun of her ridiculously large purse she carried with what Jamie believed was every belonging she had. This wasn’t the case of course, Dani just prefers to be prepared for every eventuality. 

‘I don’t know why you’re asking...shouldn’t you have it memorised by now?’ Dani quipped, earning a cheeky laugh from the brunette. 

‘That’s half the fun - the annoyance I get whenever you tell me your ridiculous order. Really adds something to my day,’ Jamie said, hands busy with scribbling the markings on Dani’s coffee cup to signify exactly how to make her drink. Dani wasn’t sure why she bothered, considering Jamie always made a point of being the one to make the drink anyway. 

‘So you’re saying you enjoy being angered?’ Dani replied, humour heavy in her tone. 

‘Only by the pretty ones, Poppins,’ Jamie returns. Dani could feel her cheeks blushing at that. She knew it was likely just harmless flirting, but it never failed to make Dani feel as though she was fifteen again pining over her first crush. 

-

Dani waited a few minutes more by the collection counter, content in people watching those around her. The Leafling drew an eclectic mix in, to say the least. Oftentimes there would be large groups of business folk crammed into a corner, loudly debating this term’s budget cuts. Then there would be the study groups - cohorts of frazzled teenagers studying for upcoming exams, looking as though they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Dani empathised for them; she remembered that feeling all too well. In fact, it hadn’t really escaped her, even after graduating. There’d be book groups, maternal support groups - groups of all different purposes finding sanctuary in the Leafling. It was beautiful really, knowing that Jamie had been a part of establishing such a safe haven for the communities around her.

Jamie had told Dani one morning, when there was an unusual lul in business and they had a chance to speak properly, that she’d helped buy The Leafling and was part of the start up. It’d been a vision first brought to life by her best friend, Owen. He wanted somewhere people could find refuge in; to be comfortable and get away from the world for a while, a cup of  _ good  _ coffee in hand. So, they’d ran with it. They’d saved up enough money to get a business loan, and a year after drawing up the initial blueprints, the Leafling’s doors opened for the first time. It’d been three years since, but business showed no signs of slowing down. They hosted a wide range of events; open-mics, comedy nights, pretty much anything that’d draw a crowd. Not because they wanted to make a profit, that was just an added bonus. Instead, they wanted to bring some light to the people in the community - help people connect over shared interests and have somewhere to make everything feel slightly easier, even if just for an hour or two. Dani thought it was beautiful; the fact Jamie cared so much for others, she’d pour her heart and soul into it. As it goes, that was just one of many, many reasons Dani felt so much adoration toward Jamie. She wouldn’t call it love - at least not yet. That’s not to say there wasn’t something there, because there most certainly was. 

Every morning, Dani took more care than she wanted to admit in choosing her outfits; obsessing over the execution of each styled look. She’d always look far too overdressed to simply get coffee, but she didn’t care. She felt confident every time she walked into The Leafling, and that’s what mattered to her. It wasn’t a wasted effort either, so it would seem. Jamie was sure to always find something to compliment her on; be it the coat she adored that day, or the way the jewels creviced in her earrings complimented the tone of the sweater she’d picked out. She’d give Dani ‘a proper once over’ as she liked to call it, and really hone in on the finer details. Something in the back of Dani’s head screamed to remind her that that’s not something friends do. Only, Dani wasn’t even sure if she could call them friends - they spoke for a maximum of fifteen minutes a day, it was hardly enough to equate a friendship. Regardless, that fifteen minutes a day was enough to have Dani pining, though she was yet to build up the courage to ask her out. She wasn’t even sure if Jamie was into women, and most certainly wasn’t about to ask her. She’d resigned to the conclusion she would have to continue pinning from afar, for now at least. 

‘Here you go, Poppins,’ Jamie grabs the blondes attention back from the daydreams she’d momentarily lost herself in. Dani gratefully reached for the takeaway cup. Their gazes linger for a moment; both knowing there’s something more they each have to say to each other, but neither wanting to be the one to shatter the fine line they’d been dancing on since they met. 

Dani shot Jamie one final smile of thanks, and turned on her feet as to leave. She wasn’t sure where she was headed - her schedule was pretty clear for the day. She just knew the air inside The Leafling suddenly felt stuffy, and she needed to vacate before she said something she didn’t know if she could take back. Yet, before she could reach the door that was desperately calling her name, Jamie called out to her. Loud enough to make the rest of the customers in the shop turn their heads in confusion, wondering what’s happening. 

‘Poppins, hang on!’ Jamie calls, making her way to close the distance between them. 

‘Yeah?’ Dani asks, confusion evident. 

‘What’re you doing right now? Like, with the rest of your morning?’ 

‘Uh, nothing I don’t think. Why?’ 

‘Well you see, someone turned up for a shift they weren’t rota’d on for and it means i could have the morning off, and you never seem to have company when you come in here, so I was just wondering if you’d want to maybe just have a chat?’

‘Have a chat?’ Once again, Dani cursed herself for not yet picking up British colloquialisms as quickly as she’d have hoped. 

‘Sorry I forgot - still on American lingo,’ Jamie smirked. Dani couldn’t help but blush. ‘It means talk. Can we have a talk?’

‘This sounds quite ominous Jamie, should I be scared?’ Dani joked, desperate to alleviate some of the tension building within her. 

‘Of course not Poppins, just wanted a little chat.’

‘Well then, I suppose I do have time for a  _ chat _ .’ 

The relief on Jamie’s face was apparent when she heard that response, colour finally returning to her previously slightly greyed face. It was evident that she’d been nervous about asking her, even if it was a very spare of the moment act. 

\--

Jamie hadn’t actually known what came over her, asking Dani so brassly to stay in the coffee shop that morning. All she knew was that somewhere along the line, she’d begun to develop feelings for the blonde and was sick of doing nothing but moping about them. God knows her co-workers were tired of the moping too - every day she was subject to the same torment after she’d once again let Dani leave the shop with nothing but her coffee - not even so much as the brunette’s number written on the cup. Something had changed today; a flux in the delicate ebb and flow of their relationship. Friendship. Acquaintanceship. Whatever the hell it was they were doing. Jamie was frustrated; tired of constantly wondering about the blonde - who she was, what she was doing here when her accent made it painfully obvious that she was far, far away from home. Thankfully, after a final push from Hannah, who’d threatened Jamie that if she didn’t ask her out today she was going to do it for her, Jamie got the courage to call after Dani as she made her way toward the door. 

When she’d called after Dani, she silently cursed herself. In doing so, she’d gathered an audience. Other patrons were curious as to what was happening, and Jamie was scared it would pressure Dani into agreeing to something she otherwise had no interest in. Jamie wasn’t even sure if Dani was straight or not, but she’d figured that their surface level flirting had to suggest there was more there than either were grown up enough to admit. Thankfully, Dani had agreed to chat. God,  _ chat.  _ Jamie was embarrassed by her inability to coherently ask her out. She was better than this - had more game than practically foaming at the mouth when it came down to asking someone out. She’d never had trouble in her confidence before, but it appeared that Dani was different. Made Jamie feel different. She couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but Jamie was intrigued by Dani. She wanted to know everything she was willing to tell, everything she was willing to  _ show. _ In fact, Jamie would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined their future together once or twice; one where Dani came to keep Jamie company at work, maybe they’d even work together to expand The Leafling. Although, she was always quick to catch herself, to remind herself that hope was a dangerous emotion to tempt, and she shouldn’t get carried away too quickly. 

\--

The pair quickly found a coveted seat towards the window, a quieter table away from the crowds of patrons eager for a morning caffeine fix. Dani took a second to take in their surroundings; to her left, was a large bookcase. She made a mental note of some of the titles, eager to expand her literary experiences. To the right, was a window that looked over onto the street. There wasn’t much to be seen at this early hour, with many either in work or school. There was the odd passer-by, but nothing more. It felt familiar in a way, as though sitting down to discover each other was something that should’ve happened years ago. Dani felt an easy sense of familiarity around Jamie, not that that was difficult for anyone. For Jamie was sweet, she was charming, she was funny, she was confident in the way she carried herself. Everything about her was inviting, as though anyone who knew her was lucky to do so. Yeah, Jamie was someone Dani counted herself lucky to grow familiar with. The blonde silently hoped they could progress past familiar, onto something deeper. She’d be so lucky. 

‘So…’ Dani began, worrying her fingers amongst themselves. Both of them were nervous, but Hannah had shot Jamie a knowing smirk from behind the coffee machine at the end of the bar set-up. The blonde concluded this may not have been such a coincidental set up as she’d initially assumed. ‘What is it you wanted to chat about?’

Jamie ran a hand through her hair, some stray curls snagging between her finger tips. Her body language screamed anxious, but Dani couldn’t help but find it charming. To see someone she’d always assumed to be so confident, now reduced to a fumbling, incoherent puddle before her was not how she’d expected today to start. That’s not to say she didn’t enjoy it, however.

‘Well, truth be told Poppins, I didn’t think this far ahead.’ Jamie offered.

‘And what do you mean by that? You mean to say you didn’t think of what you needed to talk about before you practically jumped over a table to get my attention?’ 

‘No actually, I didn’t. A shortcoming of mine, clearly.’ The pair both let out an easy laugh at this, some of the anxiety between them lifting. 

‘Well then, care to start with why you felt the need to stop me from going about my day?’ Dani played, clearly looking to overstep the line they’d previously drawn in their exchanges. 

‘Oh Poppins, now that would be telling.’

‘Well, I think I’m owed an explanation. I have many other things I could be doing right now aside from sitting here with someone I hardly know, having been practically begged to stay.’ At this, Dani rested her head on her hands, propped up by the coffee mug beneath her. She was unceremoniously flirting, daring Jamie to bite back. 

‘Don’t let me keep you then, if you’ve got somewhere else you’d rather be,’ Jamie retorted. 

‘I didn’t say that,’ Dani said, almost guarded. She knew she was playing a short fused game here, one wrong word and the bubble around them could shatter. ‘I simply just want to know what’s on your mind. A thought for a thought?’ The blonde offered.

‘Sounds fair to me...well Poppins, truth be told, I like you. I know that sounds ridiculous because as you said, we hardly know each other, but what I  _ do  _ know is that waiting for you to come in is the most exciting part of my day. Second to you actually coming in of course. I’ve practically figured out your average entrance time, and nearly snap my neck whenever the bell above the door rings during that time, hoping it’s you. So, I’ve been told by my co-workers who are basically sick to the back teeth of me whinging, that I have to do something about it. Yeah, this isn’t the most romantic gesture, but it’s what we’re working with. Your turn.’

‘Well consider me flattered Jamie. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope that was what you were going to say. I like you too, if that’s what you’re wondering. I like us. Like you said, I know we hardly know each other, but I like how easy you make everything when we’re around each other. I’ve been hoping to catch your attention the last few times I’ve visited, so I’m glad to see it’s working.’

‘You mean you wore those criminally tight jeans last week in the hopes of getting my attention?’ Dani just nodded in response. ‘Poppins, you flirt.’

The pair continued with this easy banter for a while longer, conversation flowing freely between them. Jamie got them both another coffee, a new order than Dani’s usual under the guise of not wanting to have to put her staff through the torment of making her ridiculous drink. They offered tidbits of their lives to each other. Dani shared why it was she’d ended up in Manchester; how she was desperately searching for something to make her life feel like it had purpose again. She spoke of her family, and how supportive they’d been of the move, despite how much they missed her. Jamie told Dani of how The Leafling came to be - offering that she’d found Owen at a time where she’d really needed some guidance in life, and it was really a blessing in disguise. Dani didn’t press for the darker details that were clearly lingering under the surface of that story. That was something for another day, because the blonde knew there’d be other instances like this. Days where they found themselves lost in each other, sharing stories of their lives to each other, truly revelling in each other's existences. 

Somewhere along the flow of the day, their coffee shop chat became more intimate than originally intended. Dani ran her foot up Jamie’s leg under the table, Jamie responded by taking the blonde’s hands in hers. The touches were pure innocence - both just enjoying the experience of feeling each other’s skin. They’d both thought about these moments more than either cared to admit. Eventually, their faces were so close across the seemingly narrow expanse of the table that Dani swore all she’d have to do is lean across slightly, and she’d be kissing Jamie. She wished she was brave enough to break that distance, but her gut kept her halted where she was. Jamie, seemingly sensing Dani’s hesitance about initiating the first move, simply responded by cupping Dani’s face and pressing their lips together. It was a fleeting kiss, lasting only a second or two, but it was enough. It signified the promise of more, a silent ode that this was only the beginning. 

‘Well, bet you didn’t expect that when you came in to be caffeinated today, did you Poppins?’ Jamie joked, wanting to break the silence that was encasing them both. 

‘I mean...I’d certainly thought about something along these lines,’ Dani replied, unable to keep her smile hidden. 

‘Oh you had? Entertain me, what else had you thought about?’ Jamie’s tone was daring. Dani had to really focus to keep herself coming undone there and then. 

‘I don’t think this would be the best place for that, especially not with so many people around.’ Jamie’s face broke into a frown at this, clearly not ready for this little cat and mouse chase to end. Sadly, she followed Dani’s gaze to the shop floor and found the blonde to be right. There  _ were  _ a lot of people gathering now. Jamie checked the clock on the wall, signifying it to be just past midday. The morning had ran away from them both, the women both too wrapped up in their own little world, free from disturbances. 

‘Shit,’ Jamie muttered, quickly gathering her things that’d slowly become more and more splayed across the table. ‘I should probably jump on and give them a hand, I’d feel bad otherwise.’ Both of them rose at that, Jamie eager to get behind the counter, preparing the mountain of coffee orders that were no doubt about to come pouring in. ‘Listen Poppins, I meant what I said,’ the brunette blurted out. ‘I like you, and I’m glad you like me back. Can we do this again sometime? Or maybe somewhere else? It’s okay if you don’t want to - just, I really like spending time with you.’ The typical cocky front that Jamie painted whenever she was serving people had gone, instead replaced with a vulnerable tint to her eyes, as though she really wanted Dani to accept this invitation. 

‘Of course I want to,’ Dani offered, pausing for a moment to think of her next move. ‘How about you come over tomorrow? I’m yet to have anything close to a house-warming party, but I think we could make it work, just the two of us.’ Before Jamie even had time to process an answer, Dani was writing her phone number and address on a napkin, placing it in the front pocket of the apron Jamie was still wearing despite not working that morning. 

‘I finish tomorrow at seven,’ is all Jamie could offer, clearly caught off guard by Dani’s offer. 

‘Seven it is, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Dani didn’t leave time for anything else to be said before making her way to the door for a second time that day. The difference this time, was that she had finally set out what she’d wanted to achieve. Jamie was coming to her place, and they were going to have a date night. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d acted so boldly. 

\--

Jamie couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that in a mere few hours, she’d be headed to Dani’s apartment to have their own version of a housewarming celebration. She still wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up here; how she’d gone from pining over Dani in secret to actually kissing her, to now going to her apartment. It all felt like a dream she desperately didn’t want to wake up from. The rest of her coworkers could sense her stress, and were relentless with their teasing. Hannah compared her to a sixteen year old waiting for their date to show up to prom. Jamie thought she actually wasn’t far from that right now. At six thirty, she let herself clock off early. She was covered in coffee dust, there were milk splashes all up her clothes, her jeans were sodden from kneeling down to fix the back valve on the coffee machine. She needed to make herself look presentable, quickly. Thankfully, she’d thought ahead and brought a spare change of clothes. Nothing fancy, just a comfy pair of khaki coloured dungarees, completed by a white crop top. They were stylish but comfortable, certain enough to impress Dani. In the low lit bathroom mirror, Jamie played with her hair, desperately trying to get each curl to sit the way she wanted it to. After ten minutes, she deemed herself presentable enough and began psyching herself up to go to Dani’s place. 

She bid her farewells to those on the closing shift at The Leafling, to which they all responded with varying messages of good luck. They assured her she looked incredible, and Dani would surely be woo-ed by her. Jamie could only hope. The walk to Dani’s was actually a lot less than Jamie initially anticipated - the address only being fifteen minutes from the coffee shop. Thankfully, it was a lovely evening out. The air wasn’t laced with harsh cold, which Jamie was thankful for considering the jacket she wore was criminally thin. To calm her nerves, she lit a cigarette to accompany her as she walked. Desperate not to overthink the evening ahead of her, Jamie took to recounting the events of yesterday morning. How Dani furrowed her brows together whenever she became deep in thought. The way in which her smile consumed her entire face when she elicited a proper belly laugh. The sweet smell of her perfume, that tantalised Jamie long enough before she finally reached in to kiss her. That kiss. Jamie still couldn’t believe she’d done it. She simply couldn’t stand to be so close to the blonde and  _ not.  _ Thankfully, it had been a welcomed kiss. Something Jamie could only hope would be repeated tonight, but that was part of what she was trying not to think too much about. 

Seemingly no sooner had she departed The Leafling, she’d arrived outside Dani’s apartment complex. It was a new build - everything looked  _ new _ . A different style than her own home, that was a converted loft apartment with a structural beam placed dead centre in the middle of the floor plan, which doubled as the main feature of the entire place. Jamie allowed herself a quick moment to compose herself before pressing the buzzer for Dani’s flat, willing her hands not to tremble as she did. 

‘Hello?’ The voice at the other end of the intercom greeted her. 

‘Alright Poppins, let me in! It’s bloody freezing out here!’ Jamie taunted, desperately trying to play it cool. No sooner had she finished speaking, the buzzer in the intercom sounded, signifying that the front door had been unlocked. Jamie quickly worked out the floor number that’d correspond with flat 239, Dani’s flat. Entering the lift up to the second floor, she gave her hair one final comb through with her shaky fingers, praying to whatever benevolent force that was listening that she wouldn’t mess the night up. She realised she’d come empty handed - something typically frowned upon when going to a housewarming event. A moment of panic set in, hoping that Dani wouldn’t think she was rude for it. Her day had been so busy, she’d barely had time to get her mandatory lunch break, let alone go shopping for something. 

Dani was waiting to greet her before she’d even got to the door, and Jamie all but stopped in her tracks to stare at the blonde in pure contemptment. Leaning against the door, a soft smile lighting up her face, the blonde was clad in high waist denim jeans and a purple turtleneck jumper. So simple, yet so stunning. Jamie could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of her.

‘Well?’ Dani smirked, ‘are you planning on coming in, or are we just going to stand here all night?’ Jamie’s feet were moving of their own accord - one foot in front of the other, inching closer to the threshold that was Dani’s apartment. Before she could fully enter, Dani grabbed her by the arm, only gently. The two settled into an embrace for a beat or two, Jamie being sure to take in every small detail of the woman stood cradling her. It was all too familiar for the pair of them - maybe too familiar for two women that were on what could probably be classed as a first date. 

\--

Dani’s home was pretty much how Jamie imagined it would be. It was modern, but cozy. Art filled pretty much every piece of available wall space; rows of framed vinyls, band posters, postcards from lifetimes she’d once been a part of. Jamie wanted to know about it all - about all the adventures she’d embarked on, how it’d impacted her. She chided herself silently, desperate not to get too ahead of herself. 

The blonde had arranged the front room into a den of sorts; the floor was strewn with blankets and cushions, her television set up ready to play whatever they’d decided on. Behind the sofa, stood the dining table. It was clad with all types of food. Nothing too fancy, but enough of a selection that made Dani feel compelled to explain herself. Apparently, she didn’t know what Jamie liked outside of coffee, so she’d made an arrangement. They each loaded their plates with an assortment of pastas, meats, bread - a bit of everything, as Dani had put it. They’d settled atop a cluster of cushions each, a blanket strewn over their separate selves. It was nice - there was music playing softly in the background. Dani had forgone a radio, and instead decided to surprise Jamie with a pick of different vinyls, again citing that she didn’t know exactly what she liked. She’d settled for a vinyl of classics from The Beatles. Dani admitted they were one of her favourite bands, and she’d been hoping to venture an hour up the road to Liverpool to see the various odes to the trailblazing band scattered throughout the city. Jamie made a mental note of that, taking it as an invite to join her. They sat in silence for a while, both content in simply being in each other’s presence. 

Once they’d finished eating, Dani gathered their plates to take them to the kitchen and wash them, foregoing Jamie’s offers to clean up. Regardless of the fact the blonde refused to let her help, Jamie followed her to the kitchen anyway. Whilst Dani rinsed the plates and put away the cutlery, Jamie looked at the various knick-knacks scattered over the fridge. Various photobooth strips, of faces she didn’t yet know. Notes written by her parents, reminding her to stay safe, to call home, and to enjoy herself on her new adventure. Jamie’s eyes couldn’t help but settle on one particular set of photobooth pictures - Dani was next to a man, they looked close. Dani’s smile reached her eyes, and Jamie couldn’t help the swell of jealousy suddenly overcoming her. The idea that Dani had once been someone else's made her uneasy. She wasn’t typically the possessive type, but she’d also long given up the fight of accepting that Dani was everything but typical in regards to how she made Jamie feel. As though Dani could sense the brunette's quiet rage, she came to stand behind her by the fridge. Quietly, the blonde tucked her arms over Jamie’s waist. The pair standing there for a second, swaying slightly in the silence. Dani looked over Jamie’s shoulder, following her gaze to the photobooth strip of her and the still unnamed man. She let out a quiet laugh, Jamie couldn’t help but grow more confused. 

‘That’s my best friend Eddie, so you can stop the steam coming out of your ears now,’ Dani teased. Jamie could feel herself flushing beetroot at that confirmation. 

‘I didn’t say a word!’ Jamie defended, though she knew Dani could tell exactly the thought process going through her head. 

‘You didn’t have to love, I could practically hear your seething all the way from the sink,’ the blonde teased. Jamie brought her hands to cover her face, well and truly embarrassed. Dani couldn’t help but laugh - the sight before her was adorable. 

‘Though if you must know, we did date..in like, high school. Maybe even longer ago. We were friends that thought we had feelings for each other, so we dated for a while. I quickly realised I was gay, and thus ended our short fling. Had to let him down gently, the male ego is a very delicate thing, you know?’

‘So I’ve heard, not that I’ve ever tried to entertain one.’

Dani turned Jamie round to face her, though the blonde seemed content to rest her chin atop the smaller woman's head. Jamie muttered something incoherent into Dani’s chest, but when Dani tugged slightly beneath her chin to bring their gazes to meet, she suddenly didn’t feel like repeating herself. Whatever she’d said didn’t matter, not anymore. For Dani was closing the distance between them, backing Jamie up so her back found the steady support of the fridge as the pair continued to deepen the kiss between them. Jamie was sure she’d only been here an hour, and it was evident that the tone of the evening had been set. Not that she was complaining, of course. 

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever; Jamie pressed against the fridge, various fridge magnets digging into her back as Dani continued to deepen the kiss between them. The sound of soft moans against Jamie’s lips was ethereal to her - she swore she’d never heard a sound so beautiful before. Jamie felt breathless in the best possible way, never wanting to come up for air. For right now, everything made sense. Both of them felt as though they were exactly where they needed to be. Jamie, safe in the arms of the woman she’d been silently wanting for the last three weeks, desperate for just a shred of her affection. As for Dani - never did she see this happening when she was mocked for her coffee order. Never did she intend for this to be the purpose she’d discovered when she’d up rooted her life to the other side of the world. Though none of that mattered right now, because they were both exactly where they wanted to be. Jamie clutched Dani’s cheeks between her grip, forcing the kiss deeper than before. Dani nipped at Jamie’s bottom lip, playfully begging for entrance, to which Jamie was more than happy to oblige. The faint taste of the wine they’d opened with dinner was still on Dani’s tongue, and it was sending Jamie crazy. She felt hot all over as she continued to kiss the blonde. 

\--

Dani never intended for this to happen; she thought tonight would consist of nothing more than talking, maybe resulting in the pair of them falling asleep on the couch. Scouts honour, she’d never intended to bed Jamie. Not tonight, at least. Though, they were yet to make it to the bed. Dani was quite happy to continue pinning the brunette against the fridge to continue their making out, and Jamie showed no signs of being against it either. A flash of panic quickly washed over the blonde, as to whether they were rushing things. They’d hardly spoken tonight before they’d ended up here, and the blonde didn’t want Jamie to think this is all she’d intended tonight to be for. It most certainly wasn’t, but Dani couldn’t help but be glad they’ve ended up here. 

‘Where’d you go, Poppins?’ Jamie enquired as she felt Dani pull away from her. 

‘Is this moving too fast?’ Dani questioned, her cheeks flushed.

‘Do you think it’s moving too fast?’ Jamie pushed. It was clear by the shit eating grin painted across her features that she wasn’t opposed to this, not by a mile. 

‘I don’t think so,’ Dani began. ‘I just don’t want you to think this is all I wanted you for, you know? I mean, I did...I  _ do  _ want this. I just don’t want this to be all we have. So, if it’s too much too fast, you can tell me. You know that, right?’ 

‘Oh Poppins,’ Jamie let out a breathy laugh as she once again wrapped her arms around the taller woman. ‘I don’t think this is too fast. There’s no rules to anything like this - we just do what feels right, what feels good. I loved eating dinner in our fort, I love kissing you against the fridge. Kinda feels like a fuck you to Eddie the ex boyfriend, y’know?’ This pulled a laugh from the blonde - maybe Jamie had a point. ‘Why don’t we just go back into the living room, we can watch a film and chill, yeah?’ Jamie offered. She took Dani’s hand as to lead her back into the room they began their evening. They settled amongst the sofa together; Jamie sat at the end of it, with Dani laying against the rest of the space, head resting on Dani’s chest. They quickly picked out a film together - settling on The Parent Trap. A classic by both of the women’s standards. 

The film played out for a while, with both of them content to just watch it in silence. Though both were understandably worked up from the make out session that’d just taken place. The rise and fall of Jamie’s chest beneath Dani would’ve typically lulled the blonde to sleep, only it felt as though her body was on fire. The turtleneck suddenly began to feel as though it was too tight around her neck, and she needed to be rid of it. She rose from her position on the couch, saying she was going to get changed, but she’ll be back in a second. Jamie hit pause on the film, and told her to hurry back. The air between them was electric. 

Dani re-emerged from the bedroom a few moments later, slightly more composed. She was clad in a pair of shorts and an old college shirt. She looked adorable by anyones standards. Though Jamie’s thoughts were going in a different direction - she couldn’t help but overtly run a gaze up the long length of Dani’s legs. They went on for what felt like forever, and Jamie wanted to kiss the length of them. Though, she didn’t want to seem like she was too eager as to not scare Dani away again. Pulled out of such thoughts by a sinking on the couch next to her, Dani took Jamie’s hands into her own. Once again, she began playing with the brunettes fingers. Jamie found it relaxing, like the blonde was truly comfortable around her. 

‘You know Poppins, I was wrong about you,’ Jamie offered. 

‘And what do you mean by that?’ Dani quizzed, confusion evident. 

‘I mean, that when you came in that first time we met, I think I judged you too quickly. You ordered that ridiculous coffee and I thought you were just some idiotic American that the movies always portray. Like you were all pretty face, no brains.’

‘So you think I’ve got a pretty face?’ Dani teased.

‘I think you have the prettiest face, Poppins,’ Jamie replied before placing a kiss atop Dani’s forehead. ‘I’ve since learnt that isn’t the case. I couldn’t figure out why I kept hoping you’d come back into work - why I was so desperate to speak to you again. But I think that from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was done for. You’ve got an energy about you that just makes people want to get to know you, you know? Like, I just want to sit and talk with you for hours. I want to learn everything there is about you...Christ, I really do sound like a lesbian with a U-Haul right now, don’t I?’ The pair both laughed at that. Regardless of whether it was true, they both felt the same. Regardless of the fact they both hardly knew each other, they knew each other enough to know that there was something undeniable between them - a pull that kept forcing them together. 

‘Well then Jamie, I’m glad I defied your misconceptions of...what was it? Idiotic American that is played out in the movies?’ Dani retorted, mimicking the kisses Jamie had placed atop her face moments before. ‘Truth be told, I get it. But, I feel the same. Like, there was something that just kept begging me to come back and speak to you, and I kept wanting to ask you out, but I couldn’t work out whether you loathe me or not. I’m not good with rejection, so I just reserved myself to waiting for you to be the one to make the first move.’

‘Not good with rejection but still backed me against the fridge to make out with me? Such a paradox, Poppins.’

‘I mean it,’ Dani swatted Jamie jokingly, feigning annoyance. ‘I love watching you work - how you greet every single person you encounter. I wanted to just sit and watch you stew over your latte art all day, but I didn’t want you to think I was stalking you or something. I don’t know, I just really, really like being around you.’

‘Well you’re in luck, because I really, really like being around you too.’ 

Suddenly, everything felt as though it’d fallen into place. Like they were meant to meet exactly when they did. Dani was meant to go into The Leafling that day, and she was meant to royally piss Jamie off with her coffee order. She was meant to continue to go back in every day, desperate for Jamie to initiate something between them. For they both were so sure of each other, and even though they couldn’t quite explain how, they knew they were supposed to cross paths. Knew they were both meant to be significant to each other’s lives. 

\--

The rest of that evening was pure bliss for the pair of them. They continued to talk into the small hours of the night, sharing various offerings of their lives with each other. Dani told Jamie of the various adventures she’d embarked on whilst in college - from twenty four hours in Vegas, to a spontaneous road trip with her dorm mates that’d resulted in them sneaking to the top of the Empire State building as the sun was setting, Dani swore she’d never experienced magic like the view that surrounded her in that moment. Jamie told Dani of her family life; how her dad had been absent, and her mum did whatever she could to replace the void he’d left. Often, that was beneath other men whilst her dad spent his days working for a pitiful wage. Jamie spoke of the maternal responsibilities forced onto her at a young age - she was forced to take care of her younger siblings, until it eventually all became a bit too much. She was separated from her siblings, passed around from care home to care home. Eventually, she broke away from the care system and moved to London. She spent a few years there discovering herself - who she wanted to be. It was there she met Owen. They had similar stories; two castouts, desperate for a semblance of family. Thus, The Leafling was born. Jamie spoke of the joy that came with watching the place come into fruition - how watching something that was birthed from two people desperately seeking a place to call home, eventually came to be a safe space for so many. All the while, Dani listened. She listened so intently, holding onto every word Jamie offered. For right now, Dani understood exactly what Jamie was getting to; how life can be exhaustive, how  _ people  _ can be exhaustive. Yet, somewhere buried deep within the stories Jamie was sharing, there was something else embedded - something deeper. Dani knew that everything Jamie told, she revelled in it. Revelled in the feeling of finding someone, something that was worth caring about. After a moment or two of quiet, Jamie seems to come to a conclusion. She tells Dani of how the name ‘The Leafling’ came about - she believes it was inspired by the knowledge of wanting to leave something behind, something better than she ever could be. That was exactly what she’d done - she’d built a place of home, of security, for anyone who needed it. By refusing to allow herself to be crushed by the weight of her past, and instead take her pain and make it into something purposeful, she’d given those in situations that mirrored hers something she’d never had. A place of solace. Of safety. It was beautiful really, how intent Jamie was on ensuring to leave anywhere she lay better than how she’d found it. Dani couldn’t help but fall slightly more in love with every word she spoke. 

The air seemed to settle around them after Jamie’s outpourings. She nested closer to Dani, snaking her arms around the blondes waist. Dani welcomed her, embracing the warmth she was offering. ‘You’re incredible, you know that right?’ Dani offered, holding Jamie with a silent will, as though she might run any second. 

‘Na Poppins, I’m just human,’ Jamie replied. She rose to meet the blondes gaze, fixated on the wonder transpiring within her pupils. She basked in the feeling of taking in each and every one of Dani’s features; the exposed neck that was afforded thanks to the relaxed neckline of her shirt, the way she slightly pursed her lips whenever she was met with anticipation, how her eyes were so doe like right now. She was beautiful, and she was  _ there.  _ It felt as though neither wanted to waste another moment; Jamie grabbed the hem of Dani’s shirt, pulling her close. They met in another heartfelt kiss; lips joining as though it was all they’d ever set out to do. Dani elicited a quiet moan at the sudden change of tempo between the pair, welcoming Jamie to take her further. 

Jamie rose to her knees, straddling over Dani. She combed away a stray piece of hair from the blondes face, before reaching back down to once again capture her in a kiss. Her body felt alight with desire, still unable to comprehend the fact that the cute blonde American that’d captured her heart less than a month ago was currently beneath her. Eyes wide with want, Dani wriggled under Jamie, quickly removing her shirt from over her, revealing a black lace bra that was enough to send Jamie’s mouth dry. 

‘God you’re beautiful, Poppins’ was all Jamie was able to muster, before making quick work of kissing along the rise and fall of Dani’s chest. Dani moaned each time Jamie’s lips met new skin, both were sure that she’d left a mark or two. Not that Dani was complaining, not even close. 

Feeling slightly exposed, Dani motioned for Jamie to come back to face her. ‘I wanna see you,’ Dani whimpered. That was all it took for Jamie to be on her feet, making quick work of being out of her dungarees that she was suddenly very thankful were so easy to remove. She resumed her position of straddling Dani, allowing the blonde to take in the sight that lay before her. Dani ran a smooth finger over a tattoo on Jamie’s hip - a small, faded rose. The sensation drew goosebumps to Jamie’s skin; she’d never felt quite so vulnerable before. Dani’s fingers continued their exploration of Jamie’s skin, rising to rest against the slightly erratic beat of her heart below her ribs. She cupped the skin there for a second - wanting to memorise this exact moment. ‘You’re beautiful yourself, you know’ Dani offered. Jamie couldn’t help blushing. 

\--

Somewhere along the way, Dani had suggested they go into her bedroom, something about it having more room than the suddenly too small couch they were on. Jamie followed behind her without a word, focusing only on ensuring one foot remained in front of the other. She barely had a chance to survey the offerings of the blondes room before she was being pulled down onto the bed, Dani once again resuming her position of running her fingers across every available scope of skin. Her lips latched onto the pulse point just below Jamie’s ear, eliciting something short of a growl from the woman beneath her. Slowly, Dani continued to kiss down her form, taking her sweet time when it came to kissing all over the gentle swell of Jamie’s breasts. Jamie was writhing with anticipation beneath her, desperate for the blonde to continue her embark south. She tried to hurry her along, but Dani just chastised her, telling her to be patient. The blonde took no qualms in savouring every inch of skin her lips met, clearly in no hurry.

Finally, Dani’s exploration of Jamie’s exposed skin seemed to pick up momentum, as the blonde finally nestled herself between Jamie’s legs. An invisible coil at the base of Jamie’s spine continued to wind tighter as Dani showed no signs of slowing down. Jamie’s hand tugged gradually tighter at the blonde waves available - a desperate plea not to stop. Thankfully, Dani didn’t need words to recognise what she needed, and before Jamie knew it, she was being sent free falling over the edge. Her back arched as relief rippled through every crevice of her body, her breath catching in her throat. When she came back down, Dani was there, wiping away stray hairs from her face just as Jamie had done to her not long before. 

‘Christ,’ was all Jamie could muster, her eyes still closed. The secondary waves of release still erupting within her. Dani answered with a content hum, choosing to settle atop Jamie’s chest, taking in the steadying rise and fall of her chest. The pair stayed like this for a while, giving Jamie time to collect herself enough to return the favour to Dani. This exchange happened multiple times throughout the evening - the equal give and take of two women that finally felt as though they’d found their missing piece. It was everything both of them could’ve asked for, and then some. 

-

They fell asleep somewhere around the 5am mark, and Jamie couldn’t be more thankful that she was off work that day. She was first to wake, greeted with the soft weight of a sleeping Dani atop her. The sun was peeking through the white washed curtains, the only indication that life outside of this apartment was carrying on around them. Jamie took this quiet morning as an invitation to take in the surroundings of Dani’s bedroom. It still looked to be unfinished, which was understandable considering how little time had passed since she initially moved. There was an antique chair in the corner, currently holding a pile of clothes Jamie assumed was Dani’s laundry. She couldn’t help but envision the picture of Dani sitting in it, perhaps with a book in hand, reading peacefully as the evening winter sun hit her cheeks. To the left of the chair was a small bookshelf - some titles Jamie recognised, others not so much. There were multiple coffee mugs strewn over the top of the book case, but it was small details like this that made Jamie smile. She felt as though she was getting an unspoken look into the true workings of Dani Clayton. 

A poster of the Pretty Woman film cover was perched above the bookcase, one of the few pieces of art in the room. From where she lay on the bed, she could see a few other hangings scattered across the walls. There were a few potted plants lying about the floor, and Jamie desperately wanted to tend to them. Maybe that’s what she’d do this morning, if Dani had no other plans. She revelled in the fact this morning after wasn’t awkward - she would simply wait for Dani to wake up, make her coffee, and they’d plan how to spend her day. 

\--

A while after, Dani finally roused from her sleep. She let out a satisfying stretch, curling each of her fingers to fully revel in it, before giving Jamie a kiss good morning. They lay in silence for a while, Jamie choosing to stroke her fingers through Dani’s rustled hair. Dani let out a sigh beneath Jamie - it wasn’t so much of sadness, it wasn’t much of anything really. Just an inclination that maybe she had something to share.

‘Thought for a thought?’ Jamie offered.

‘Last night…’ Dani began, ‘it was really something.’

‘Yeah Poppins, it was.’ 

‘I liked it,’ a warm smile washing over Dani’s face. ‘I like you. I know I’ve said that before, but...it’s stupid,’ Dani went quiet - almost as if she was embarrassed to finish what she’d begun. 

‘I’m sure it’s not,’ Jamie didn’t want to push, but her interest was piqued. 

‘Well, it’s just...last night felt as though everything had fallen into place. I came here looking for something - something to give me purpose again. Everything was nice in Iowa, but something was always missing. It was like, I could have everything, and it still wouldn’t be enough. Then I came here, and I met you. At first, I didn’t think anything of it. Just like, a face value crush maybe? But then you kept talking to me, and I kept feeling something that wouldn’t go away. Then last night happened and I just...I feel like maybe you were the missing piece I came here to find. Like, everything feels a bit more logical when you’re around. I know this is probably all too fast, but I can just picture you in my life for a long, long time. I know this is all still so new, but I want to try. I want this to be something. I want  _ us  _ to be something.’ She shifted herself to meet Jamie’s eyes once more, a situation they kept finding themselves in. As though, when they were face to face they were truly equals. They weren’t trying to keep anything from the other, because they wanted everything each had to offer. 

‘You’re right Poppins, this is all new. But it’s good, and we’re good. You’re someone that I want to give a fuck about, y’know? I want to spend many more nights like last night together. It’s like..I didn’t know I needed you in my life, but now you’re here, I don’t want you to go.’

\--

Six months had passed since that morning after, since they’d exchanged those initial confessions of wanting to stick around. So much had changed, yet it all felt natural. Jamie was still working in The Leafling, whilst Dani had found a teaching job in the city centre for younger kids. She’d visit Jamie on her lunch breaks, where she’d have her ridiculous coffee order ready and waiting. They’d eat together, exchanging tid-bits of their days. When Dani’s day had finished, she’d once again walk to The Leafling to wait for Jamie’s shifts to finish, before they’d head home...to the place that was once only Dani’s. Jamie had all but moved in two weeks after that first night. It was gradual at first; a shelf reserved for Jamie in Dani’s bathroom, Dani clearing space in her drawers for Jamie to keep some clothes for when she stayed over. Eventually, after one too many glasses of wine on a Friday night spent unwinding, Dani suggested Jamie may as well live here. So she did, she packed her belongings, sold the ones she didn’t care to keep, and moved in. 

Neither had looked back since. Dani broke the news to her family back home that she’d found everything she’d been looking for, and wouldn’t be coming home any time soon. Maybe for Christmas, but only if Jamie could manage to get enough time off to make the trip with her. They were now two halves of the same whole - two souls cut from the same star, as a woman who’d intently watched them share lunch together one afternoon had coined them. They were sickeningly in love, and everyone knew it. It was beautiful, it was easy, it was everything both women wanted.

‘Thank god I was crazy enough to follow my intuition and move to the other side of the world on a whim,’ Dani joked one night, completely in love with the image of Jamie standing over a cooker preparing dinner for them both. 

‘Thank god I learnt never to judge a woman by her coffee order,’ Jamie retorted.

The universe had a strange way of working, but both women were complete by the other, and that just seemed to make perfect sense to them. 

  
  



End file.
